Verloren
by LadyMona
Summary: Was, wenn Zack Booth und Brennan nicht unterbrochen hätte, dafür aber jemand anderes? ... Diese Geschichte gibts auch auf Englisch.


**Verloren**

**Summary:** Was, wenn Zack Booth und Brennan nicht unterbrochen hätte, dafür aber jemand anderes?

**Disclaimer**: "Bones" gehört mir nicht. Ich schreibe nur zu Spaß und für alle BB-Shipper da draußen.

**Rating**: K

**A/n**: Das ist meine zweite Bones-Fanfiction. Es gibt sie auch auf Englisch.

Ich habe bereits zur selben Episode, „Judas on a pole", und Szene eine Story geschrieben, aber nachdem ich "The nudge" von Ampersand Ellipsis gelesen hatte, hab ich gemerkt, dass ich Cam total vergessen hatte. Na ja, lässt sich nicht mehr ändern. Aber dafür hatte ich dann eine andere Idee für eine Geschichte…  
Übrigens - ich hasse Cam. Ich will Goodman zurück!

Diese Geschichte gibt es auch auf Englisch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cam sah Brennan nach als diese den Diner verlassen hatte. Sie sah Booth – und fühlte Eifersucht in sich aufsteigen, als sie die beiden draußen miteinander reden sah. Die Blicke beider füreinander machten es ihr plötzlich schwer zu atmen.

Cam schloss die Augen, öffnete sie wieder und wandte sich an Zack. „Wie war denn die Anhörung?"

Zack lachte. "Welcher Teil? Der, in dem Professor Wright quasi über mein Aussehen gespottet hat oder der, als Agent Booth Dr. Brennan mitgenommen hat oder der, als ich die Professoren korrigiert habe?

Angela hob die Augenbrauen. "Er ist da einfach reingestürmt und hat sie mitgenommen?"

"Oh ja," nickte Zack grinsend. „Ihr hättet ihre Gesichter sehen sollen."

Hodgins lachte.

"Ich kann einfach nicht fassen, dass du sie verbessert hast," meinte Angela lachend und kopfschüttelnd.

"Na ja, wie ich schon sagte – nur wenn sie sich geirrt haben."

Angela und Hodgins lachten weiter.

Cam zuerst auch, aber dann… Sie konnte nicht anders, als zum Fenster hinaus zu schauen. Was sie dort sah, versetzte ihr einen Stich in die Magengegend. Booth hob Brennans Kinn mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger an. _Nein…_  
Schockiert, aber sich nichts anmerken lassend, legte sie ihre linke Hand auf Zacks rechten Unterarm. „Hey, Zack, möchten Sie Booth nicht hereinbitten?" fragte sie mit einem erzwungenen Lächeln.

Zack warf einen Blick nach draußen und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Sie kommen eh bald rein." Er wandte sich Angela zu. „Hab ich eigentlich schon erzählt, dass Agent Booth Dr. Brennan vor dem Komitee Bones genannt hat?"

Angela kicherte.

Cam rollte mit den Augen und wurde unruhig. Sie wusste was da draußen gerade im Gange war und was gleich passieren würde. Und sie wusste, dass sie Booth keinesfalls verlieren durfte. _Nein, nein, nein!_  
Dr. Camille Saroyan stand auf und trat ans Fenster, während sich der Abstand zwischen Booth und Brennan stetig verringerte. _Nein!_  
Sie setzte ein gekünsteltes Lächeln auf, klopfte gegen das Fenster und winkte sie herein... Erleichtert verfolgte sie wie die beiden auf den Eingang zu gingen.

Sie wandte sich wieder zur Bar um.  
Und erstarrte.

Drei stechende, missbilligende Blicke trafen sie. Blicke, die töten konnten. Und nur das Gelächter von Booth und Brennan, die gerade eintraten, bewahrten sie vor harscher Kritik über ihr Eingreifen. Offensichtlich hatten die anderen gesehen, was sie selbst gesehen hatte. Aber die drei hatten gewollt, dass es geschah.

Zack begrüßte Booth, der ihm gratulierte und ihm auf die Schulter klopfte.

Als Brennan, Booth, Hodgins und Zack ein Gespräch begannen, packte Angela Cam am linken Oberarm und zog sie beiseite.  
"Wagen Sie das nie wieder!" flüsterte sie mit gefährlich ernster Stimme. „Denken Sie daran, was ich Ihnen gesagt habe – wenn Sie Brennan verlieren, verlieren Sie uns alle… Und ich meine es todernst. Aber vielleicht sollte ich das etwas spezifizieren – wenn Sie Brennan verletzten oder ihre Beziehung zu Booth zerstören, machen Sie sich drei sehr ernstzunehmende Feinde."

Cam sah die Ernsthaftigkeit in Angela Montenegros Augen. Sie wollte etwas erwidern, doch dann dachte sie daran, was dieses Team alles getan hatte und zu tun fähig war.  
Sie blickte zu Booth, dann zu Brennan.  
Sie schloss die Augen und ihr Blick kehrte zu Angela zurück.  
„Ich verstehe."

Sie setzte sich schweigend an die Bar. Sie sah wieder zu Booth, dann zu Brennan – und wusste, dass sie ihn unwiederbringlich verloren hatte. Ihr wurde klar, dass sich seit dem Gravedigger-Vorfall etwas Grundlegendes zwischen Booth und Brennan verändert hatte und dass sie nie hätte verhindern können, ihn an sie zu verlieren. Booth und Brennan waren sich jetzt näher als je zuvor.

"Übrigens," fuhr Angela leise fort. "Ich bin heilfroh, dass Goodman nächste Woche zurückkehrt."

Ja, sie hatte sowas von verloren.


End file.
